Spawn Points
Spawn Points are a mechanic in Survive The Disasters series. They are used to spawn Players, Enemies, and some Disasters. There are two different types of Spawn Points; one for Enemies and one for Players. Players Nine Player Spawn Points '''(Used in all games) are always located in the air, in front of the house. They are positioned in a 3x3 formation with a transparent red ring around them. When a player dies or the Map changes, they appear on this Spawn Point. They are colored grey. These spawn points disappear ~2 seconds after an object or player has made contact. Spawn Jumping "Spawn Jumping" is a tactic players may use to avoid grounded disasters for a small amount of time. This is done by successfully hopping from one player spawn plate to another right before they disappear. There are 9 plates normally, so you can spawn jump consecutively for up to 18 seconds (without gravity coil), assuming you time your jump right as they disappear. This method can also help with increasing jump distance in disasters where you have to get somewhere fast. (i.e. A truss during Oil Spill) Enemies '''Enemy Spawn Points (Most frequently used in Survive The Disasters 2) are always found scattered around the map. Every map has a different Spawn Point setup and location (for example, in Galantasy, there is a tilted spawn point, the only one in the game). Hence the name, it spawns enemies and entities on it (such as Noobs and Redcliff Warriors). The color of the Enemy Spawn Points differs on each map. There is a specific spawn point that appears during Guest Ambush in Survive The Disasters. Trivia * In the Halloween Update, the Player Spawn Points were colored orange instead of the usual white. * Undyne & Yojimbo are the only two bosses to use the Enemy Spawn Points. Undyne spawns on one and Yojimbo uses them when he dashes. * Hyper Press The Button and Mine Spawn are the only trap disasters to use the Enemy Spawn Points. * It's somewhat hard to notice, but the Aliens in Alien Invasion spawn on Enemy Spawn Points. * When you touch a Spawn Point of any kind, it disappears briefly; Players and Enemies can still spawn on them regardless, but they will fall through the Spawn. This is to prevent players from staying on the spawn and spawn jumping to avoid Disasters. * All Enemy Spawn Points are scattered evenly throughout the map and in locations to prevent camping. * Shoop Da Whoop's beam gets in the way of the Player Spawn Points, so whoever dies will get spawnkilled repeatedly until the round ends. * The only Enemy disasters that don't use the Spawn Points are Crazy Robloxian, Giant Zombie, Zombies and Minions. * In the first builds of the game, there were no Spawn Points. ** When Spawn Points were added, Players and Enemies could spawn on them, but Enemies could also spawn elsewhere. ** In the Beta, Player Spawn Points were added. Players could spawn on either the Enemy or Player spawn points. ** In the Demo version, if there were no Spawn Points on the map, Enemies could spawn anywhere on the map. * In the Christmas update, the player spawn points were colored green and red instead of the usual white. Category:Mechanics